An Unwelcome Guest
by Liz's Dark Ice
Summary: When things go bizarre in Jump city who will save the day? The Teen Titans! Contains an original character. When someone new comes to town will they be a blessing or a curse? Will they destroy or protect?
1. Chapter 1

An Unwelcome Guest

Chapter 1

A strong winter wind blew past the tall trees outside of Jump city, making them wave. Birds sang in the evening, completely unaware of the danger among them. The sun shone through the dappled leaves, and in amidst the peace there was a sound that didn't belong. Growling in the shadows was the beast.

Morning light came through the tinted windows of the car. She sat closest to the window beside a smallish green boy with a bad sense of humor, and on her other side was a strange alien girl with a kind heart. But this was no normal day, evil was afoot. So she had to leave her peaceful sanctuary of a room in Titans Tower, and go save the day. It was no big deal. It was her job: she did this almost every day. She had to do this. Without them what would happen to the town? What would happen to herself if she couldn't serve the people of this world. The quiet girl looked towards the driver, a half man half machine, Cyborg.

"Who is it this time, Cyborg?" The man looked back at Raven and replied, "Dr. Light."

Time was short. The call had gone out almost 10 minutes before now, by the usual red alarm, and they were never this late. Raven could sense something was wrong with Cyborg. He kept shaking his head, and pulling at his ear. He also wasn't driving his normal pace. Normally he would drive so fast it would made everything outside a blur, but not today. Today she could distinguish buildings from each other and some random colors, but finally they came to their destination, the business sector.

Dr. Light was stealing energy from surrounding stores and power lines creating a large electrical storm above him. Sparks flew everywhere, and the citizens of Jump City were running away and screaming from stray electricity caused by the storm above. Light heard the Titan's vehicle come to a sliding stop in the middle of the street next to some clothing store, and sent a large electrical blast of energy towards the T-car.

"You're too late! No one can stop me now! I've already absorbed too much power and my new suit will give me capabilities you cannot even imagine!" Quickly before the bolt of electricity could hit them everyone jumped out of the way and away from the T-car. No one thankfully got seriously hurt, but they were surprised at the damage that had been done to the car and surrounding area. The hood was torn back and sparks flew from the engine. All the windows were shattered. Lights all around were broken and busted out. The stores around the car were also broken and falling out. Light had never been able to do much damage but it looked like he had upgraded his gear somehow.

"Why even try Dr. Light we know your weaknesses! No new suit can change that." Robin started charging the villain with his bo staff drawn and ready from the middle of the street. Light created a shield of energy and blocked all the attempts of the boy wonder matching blow for blow. Starfire launched her furious onslaught next as she ascended into the sky right above the car. Green orbs of energy flew from her hands one right after the other. Dirt and dust was kicked up from the force of the confrontation of the two powerful energies of the starbolts and Light's electricity shield. When the dust and smoke cleared Light was still standing and the ground around him had been completely destroyed with chunks of asphalt missing entirely from some places in the street. Quickly a green rhino came charging from one of the storefronts, into which he had been launched by the explosion of the car. In a flurry of panic and surprise Dr. Light couldn't defend himself, and Beast Boy hit him straight on from the side knocking the man into the air and onto a fire hydrant. This man groaned in agony and started looking for a way to finish the fight and escape to tend to his wounds and a broken ego. Suddenly Light saw Cyborg was distracted by something and shot a volley towards him. They struck him directly in the chest, jerking his body around. He fell to his knees electricity was arching all over his body from the attack and it short circuited him. Seeing her fallen comrade Raven then decided that was enough of this, and it needed to end now so she could help heal her dear friend. She stepped out from behind the shattered car the ends of her robe were tattered and torn. At the same time Beast Boy ran towards Cyborg to help his friend from where he had fallen. Raven sent tendrils of her magic out towards Light. They made their way towards him, and he tried to no avail to block the darkness creeping towards him.

"Stop it! Please, I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" He fell sobbing on his knees before she could even get her magic past his defenses. This is what Raven had expected to happen. This man was broken. He had always been afraid of the dark as a child, but almost everyone is. But this poor man's fear of the dark had never left him and completely distorted his mind so much that he was obsessed with light. And this had become the poor excuse of a man in front of the Titans.

The cops that had already been on the scene in their flashing cars arrested Dr. Light and took him away to the funny farm where life is beautiful. Seldom would be heard from him as he completed his rehabilitation. The city still hoped to turn the man into a model citizen, or at least contain him there until he died of old age.

The Titans returned to their tower and carried Cyborg inside on a white hospital gurney. He had experienced a complete system failure, and all the Titans hurriedly went to the medical lab; desperate to know if their friend would be ok. Robin hooked up all the wires and machines to him one by one and started doing tests on his systems. The others waited behind the viewing glass. Time seemed to stand still and the time they spent waiting felt as if it would never end, but after about 30 minutes of waiting Robin came in and looking disheveled, tired, and worn.

"He never told me how to handle this. It's a complete system failure. Dr. Light really hit him hard. He has never been a challenge before. He has obviously being trained. It's good we caught him…" Robin looked down at some papers that showed the results of the tests in his hands. He looked defeated and exasperated. They stood in silence for a while when a certain member got an idea. If she could travel inside Cyborg's mind the way she does with her own, then maybe she could find him and talk to him. Then he could tell her what was wrong and how to fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

An Unwelcome Guest

Chapter 2

Raven's Point of View

Focus. Focus is the key into someone's mind, but why is it so hard to focus right now. I've done this before. I need to concentrate on Cyborg. This is no time to think stray thoughts; someone's life is on the line. And it isn't just someone, its Cyborg's life. Something is blocking my powers. And not many things can, so what could be causing this. I can't focus enough to enter Cyborg's mind. If I don't though he will die, he can only live so long in this state. I estimate I only have an hour left. I need to put all my energy into this barrier and help him.

* * *

A young woman sat cross-legged on the floor absolutely motionless. Not a soul made a sound. Slowly lights flashed red in the dim room. A storm was blowing over Jump City. Soon lightning was flashing and thunder was crashing. No one dared moved. The clock was ticking on Cyborg's life. Raven drew back her hood and the folds of the fabric fell in place on her shoulders. Her hair blew in a nonexistent wind. Shadows ran across her violet eyes. Then she closed them. Seconds felt like minutes, but only five ticks of the clock passed before Raven rose from the ground. She was motionless until suddenly a large dark raven rose from her body. As quick as it was there it was gone, flowing like a stream into Cyborg.

Gears turned and machines hummed in a landscape not found on Earth, but in a man's mind. A single large golden cog sat on the horizon of a never ending dessert. The sound of sand crunching permeated the air. Any foot prints were soon blown away by a relentless wind. Raven walked across the dessert taking the wind head on. She felt like she had been walking for hours when looming on the horizon was a dark silhouette of a building. Steam rose from the top of the structure.

"Finally." Raven sighed in relief and kicked off the ground levitating. In a few short minutes of flying in the wind which threw burning sand into her face, she arrived in front of what looked like a factory. Smoke billowed out of the top of smokestacks and the sound of machinery could be heard from inside. Raven took a step forward and touched the side of the building. Nothing happened. She walked all the way around more than once in fact, trying to find herself a way inside the black fortress. Her efforts were to no avail, and she fell to her knees and looked up at the golden cog giving off glaring heat and light. It floated barely above the reaches of white rising only to dissipate. Resting down in the sand her situation hit her. Her friend was dying and the only one that could save him was Cyborg. She sat down in defeat. Sand had found its way into every part of her suit, even her mouth tasted gritty. Looking down at her hands she felt the suppressed sorrow rising up inside her. Her friend was dying and here she was sitting in the sand working on her tan. Suddenly the answer seemed to hit her in the face as a light shadow ran across the ground towards her. Raven looked up and saw a lonely cloud quickly dissipating. The answer was right in front of her. She could use the smokestacks to gain access inside. Raven stood up her strength renewed and brushed off the sand from her body. She floated away leaving her impression behind to be quickly swept away by the howling wind.

Time passed slowly in the mind of their fallen teammate and all they could do was stand and watch Raven's body float above the floor beside Cyborg. Meer minutes had passed since Raven entered Cyborg's mind when slowly Robin left Starfire and Beast boy to stand watch over his teammates. Robin walked down the dark empty hallway away from the medical bay. They hadn't even taken the time to turn on the Tower's lights. He knew based on his diagnostic scans that they had approximately an hour before Cyborg's emergency battery that sustained his life when he lost power died. Stress and inner demons gnawed at Robin's mind. Time was running short on his friend's life, and all he could think about was how Dr. Light could have done this much damage. How he even escaped. For all they knew Dr. Light was still supposed to be in the prison psych ward. Never before had Light ever escaped on his own. He wasn't smart enough to upgrade his suit that much. He couldn't even stand against Raven for more than five seconds. He was a shriveled old man which an electricians kit gone awry. So why was he able to take down Cyborg in a single devastating blow? Distracted by his thoughts Robin decided to do a little research on villains with technological expertise, and ones who were currently for hire and on the streets.


End file.
